


Synonymous

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Interview Gone Right, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Word Association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: “Can we play a little word association game?”“That sounds like a perfectly terrible idea. What sort?”“I say a superheroes name, you say the first character trait that comes to mind.”Tony looked directly into the camera. “How could this possibly go wrong?”





	Synonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



“Can we play a little word association game?”

“That sounds like a perfectly terrible idea. What sort?”

“I say a superheroes name, you say the first character trait that comes to mind.”

Tony looked directly into the camera. “How could this possibly go wrong?” He turned back to the host, Aria, with a lax smile. “Okay, shoot.”

“Captain America.”

“Self-righteous.”

“Oooh.”

“I didn’t just offend you morally?”

“Oh no, you’re my favorite. Honestly, that’s positively tame to what I was expecting. Moving along then. Hawkeye.”

“Childish.”

“Dr. Strange.”

“Egotistical.” Aria snorted at that, and Tony smirked. “There can only be one.”

“Fair enough. Erm… Thor.” 

“Boisterous.” 

“Black Widow.”

“Parochial.” 

“I’ll have to look that one up. The Hulk.”

“Astonishing.”

“War Machine.”

Tony grinned. “Annoying.” Blew a kiss at the camera. 

“That was cute. How about a new one… Black Panther.”

“Pass.”

“Oh… kay. Ant-Man.”

“Who?”

“Spiderman.”

“Inventive.”

“High praise from you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shrugged, smirking a bit. “He’s earned it.”

“Vision.”

“Darling.”

“That’s sweet,” the twenty-something year old grinned. “How about some even more recent heroes? Nebula.”

“Discerning.”

“Loki.”

“Seductive.”

The reporter and Tony both blinked at each other. 

After a moment of stillness Tony laughed at himself, rolling his eyes. “Well, I should probably change that to ‘mischievous’ or ‘treacherous,’ but I think I’ll leave it be. Who’s next?”

“Um. We’re just going to slide right past that?” Tony rose a brow at her. “Yes, we are. Okay then. Mantis.” 

Tony’s expression turned momentarily introspective.

“Naive.”

“You look like you might have something else?”

“Insightful. That’s more of a super-power than personality trait though, hm?”

“Fair enough. Who’s left? Star Lord…” 

“Oh, don’t call him that, he hates it when people get it wrong. It’s Star Prince.”

“He’s already stated publicly that it’s not,” Aria rebutted, grinning.

“It totally is, though. I trademarked it for him and everything, you can check on that. Uh. I mean, I guess I’ll go with ‘dim.’”

“Everyone is a bit dim to you, though, aren’t they?”

“I mean, most people are, but there’s lack of education in certain subjects, and then there is just stupidity…”

The girl laughed, tucking brown hair behind her ear. “Brilliant. Well there you have it folks, Tony Stark, Iron Man, publicly dissing Star Lord and giving one-worded descriptors of his fellow superheroes. Thanks for appearing here tonight, Mr. Stark, we’ve enjoyed having you.”

“It was enlightening,” Tony agreed.

“Oh? How so?”

Tony just winked, leaving it at that, and Aria finished her sign off.

* * *

Nobody really commented on the interview for two weeks, which wasn’t that surprising because the only ones Tony was really around these days were Rhodey and Vision, and neither watched television regularly. Though Rhodey had sent a random heart emoji two days after the interview, which meant he had probably seen it. Or was just feeling affectionate and expressing it, which had become a lot more common since his fall. 

“Seductive, Stark? Really?”

“I stand by that,” Tony said absently, not looking up from the schematics in front of him. “Shut up for a few minutes if you’re staying, I need to focus.”

Long fingers wound through his hair, making Tony twitch back in surprise, turning towards Loki with a frown. They never touched, and Loki usually was respectful or just went off to do whatever he did whenever Tony requested a moment of quiet.

“What?”

“I certainly can’t call _that_ seductive,” Loki murmured, eyeing him thoughtfully. “You’re hardly living up to your reputation.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Which one? Seriously, Lokes, I had an idea, I need to-”

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. Loki leaned forward, sliding thin lips over Tony’s own.

Tony’s eyes widened, hands moving on autopilot to angle Loki’s head a bit, cradling his cheek. The kiss was gentle but intent, and lingering. Warm.

Loki pulled back with a hum, green eyes opening slowly. “Interesting.”

Tony licked his lips. “Well, there goes that idea,” he said slowly, brushing his thumb along a sharp cheekbone. “What inspired this?”

Loki rose a brow. “You called me seductive. I had thought you interested.”

“That wasn’t really an expression of interest, just a fun fact. You are _very_ seductive.”

Loki frowned, drawing away. “So why kiss me back if you are uninterested?”

“I’m _not_ uninterested, but that wasn’t meant as a statement of intent. It just sort of slipped out. Just to be clear, I am totally interested. Even if you just kissed my brain out of a hundred million or so dollars.”

Loki hummed, tugging slightly at Tony’s hair. “I am worth far more than that, don’t you agree?”

Tony snorted, and Loki’s grip tightened and then fell from his hair, his face shuttering. “Sweetheart, _no,_ that’s not why it’s funny. You’re priceless.”

Loki settled into place, though his face didn’t budge much. “I always know when somebody is lying,” he said.

“Mmm?”

“You never lie to me. It’s… intriguing.”

Tony smiled at him, tilting his head back a bit, tongue darting out as if he was chasing Loki’s taste. “That’s the second time you’ve called me interesting in five minutes, Lo. I’ll get a bigger head.”

Loki hummed. 

“Sometimes I feel you need it, Stark. In fact, in a word, you _fascinate_ me.” 

Tony felt the beginnings of a flush on his neck and cleared his throat, glancing away. He wasn’t used to being embarrassed, but there it was.

“Shyness wasn’t expected,” Loki mused, recapturing Tony’s attention. Tony jerked back, mouth falling open.

“ _Shyness?_ I haven’t been called ‘shy’ a day in my life.” 

“And I haven’t been called priceless. A day of firsts, it seems.”

Tony huffed, settling in his seat. He widened his eyes a bit at Loki, going for pleading and not missing by much. “Can we go back to kissing?”

Loki smiled, brief but vibrant, and leaned in.

“See,” Tony murmured later, curled together on the workshop couch. “Loki in a word: seductive.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Anthony in a word: captivating.”

Tony made a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat, pecking Loki’s shoulder. “You’re so sweet. How dare I not know this already.” 

Loki snorted, turning to bury his head in Tony’s neck. “A day of firsts, indeed,” he said wryly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sitting here, and I think it's pretty darn cute, so. Have some floofy fluff! Honestly, this probably belongs on tumblr more than here, but... it's late! 
> 
> Dedicated to STARSdidathing, who writes some of the _cutest_ stuff ever for these two.


End file.
